My Friend the Vampire
by MMARSP
Summary: Taylor is just an ordinary high school girl. Imogen, on the other hand, is a vampire. When 5 new students show up with their tanned skin, black hair and grey eyes thing go from good to bad. Very bad, actually. Can they get worse? Follow Taylor and Imogen into jars of secrets. But are they for the girls, or has their curiosity lead them into a very sticky situation?
1. Chapter 1

My friend's a vampire, well that's an understatement, since she's my one and only friend, how she came to be, you don't want to know.

In fact I'm her only friend.

She looks like on of those perfect people you see on those make-up ads, except for the chalk-white skin and the crimson eyes.

A goddess, just gone wrong a bit.

" Carry on with your work, Taylor" says Mr. Heckins, out utterly boring math's teacher.

Next question, question number 4.

I look over my shoulder and see that Imogen's already on her last question.

That's another thing about her, my friend, she's just super quick and super smart.

It seems so unnatural, well it is unnatural.

While I'm thinking about this the lunch bell goes, finally.

" Don't forget to finish pages: 40-48 in the math's book. And your math's essay's due on Thursday" Then Mr. Heckins dismisses us.

Imogen and I go and find our table.

No on else is there, obviously.

When we sit down I notice, for the first time that there were five new students.

All of them had the same tanned skin, the same dark hair and the same dark grey eyes.

They kept on staring at Imogen, or was it me?

NO! They would never be staring at me, I'm not popular or interesting.

Maybe it was for a bad reason, maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

The five mysterious new students kept staring at us. Even when I had my mouth stuffed with my chicken sandwich, totally embarrassing.

" Why are they starring at you Immi?" Clara asked, as she shoved herself between Imogen and I.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you after school, 'kay?" Imogen answered, before grabbing my hand and making an escape to the vending machine.

" I thought she was your friend." I told Imogen.

" Nah, just because she's the only other vampire , at this school, doesn't mean I have to like her." Imogen informed me.

I just smiled, but underneath I felt relieved.

Very relieved.

At least I knew that I wasn't going to replaced by the popular and annoying, Clara Jones.

At least for now.

" What class do you have after lunch?" Imogen asked me, trying to change the subject.

" I've got. . . let me check." I said, as I walked to my locker.

" I've got, lets see. . . hmm," I said, as I looked at my class schedule, " Gym, with Ms Bailey."

"You're lucky, I've got English with Mr Macc. Have you finished your Shakespeare essay?" She asks me.

" I think so. . . yeah I have." I answer slowly, " I'll see you in History, right?'

" Yeah, duh. I wish I was in year 5 again." Imogen says dreamily, " Year 9 is killing me."

As she says this, the bell goes.

My freedom, lost, gone, instead it has been replaced by long, hard laps around the oval.

_Crap_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

Dear. . . all,

I will be updating ' My friend the Vampire' every Saturday.

I live in Australia, so the spelling of the word mum is correct.

I hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks,

MMARSP

* * *

"How did your history quiz go?" mum asks me.

" Good, I got 19 got 20." I inform her.

"That's great ,honey" mum says proudly.

Grrrr. . . I hate it when mum does that to me.

Sweetie pie this. . . honey that. . . sweetie. . .darling girl. . .blah. . . blah. . . blah!

I feel a vibration in my pocket, a text comes through; Meet me vix park, C u there.

It's from Imogen.

Vix?

Oh, Vixon park, the one around the corner from my house.

" I'm going to the park, mum. Is that okay?" I ask quickly.

" Sure! I'll give you some money, in case you want to get something eat," she paused, " It's with Imogen, right?

" Yeah" I say, as I grab the $20 note in her hand.

" I'll be home when you get back, sweetie." mum says, as I walk through the door.

* * *

Imogen's P.O.V.

Come on Taylor! I think in my head.

Hurry up!

Then I see a figure running towards me, Taylor.

* * *

Taylor's P.O.V.

" Hi" I say, breathless.

" Thank you for coming A.S.A.P." Imogen says.

" No, probs, what's up?" I ask.

" I know who those five people _are_, they're our _enemies_." She says, emphasizing the word are, like they're not human.

" Come on, Immi, tell me!" I beg, curious.

" Immi? I hate that nickname. Call me. . . Em instead. . . what about. . .nah. . . just call me, Immi." she says.

I cough meaningfully.

" What? Oh, yeah, back on track, again. They're real _werewolves_!" Imogen says, her expression disgusted.

" They don't need full moon?" I ask, surprised.

"No! No, they don't, they-" Her phone interrupts our conversation.

" Yeah. . . sure. . . why. . . when. . . so. . . okay then. . . serious. . . wait for me, okay?. . .bye mum." Imogen says, looking off into the distance.

The she turns to face me, after she hangs up.

" I gotta go hunting." She says, " I hope they have lions or something fun. Elk is so boring. . ." she trails off.

" So, bye?" I say, confused by the sudden change of plans.

" I'll see you at school, 'kay? I'll text you as soon I get back." as she says this, she looks around.

" Bye" I say, too low for Imogen to hear, as she runs into the distance.


End file.
